


i need you

by squirrelhan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crying, I'm Bad At Titles, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Social Anxiety, yukhei is a very caring boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelhan/pseuds/squirrelhan
Summary: jungwoo has a breakdown during an interview in america and decides to call his boyfriend yukhei





	i need you

**Author's Note:**

> it's a bit trashy but i tried to write mild angst?? kinda??

Jungwoo felt horrible. 

Everyone was having fun, talking about how excited they were for the AMA's and the interviews, how delicious the food was and other stuff. But Jungwoo wasn't. He was scared. Scared for a lot of things. 

Jungwoo suffered from social anxiety. Nobody in NCT 127 knew this. The only member of NCT who knew about it, was Jungwoo's boyfriend, Yukhei. When Jungwoo felt down, Yukhei was there for him. To cuddle him, to make him happy with his silly jokes. But he wasn't a part of NCT 127 and was still in Korea. Jungwoo missed him. 

Of course, he loved all of this. All of the attention he was getting after being a trainee for so long. His talent was finally recognized and he was happy about that. It was just... his fucking social anxiety that made him so insecure. Interviews felt very uncomfortable and talking with strangers was a big no go. 

They had an interview in 15 minutes and Jungwoo was nervous as hell. He was in a foreign country and the interviewers were going to ask him questions in a language he could not understand. Why were the rest of his members so chill about it? 

'Jungwoo, are you okay?' Taeyong asked. Jungwoo looked at the leader and nodded. 'Yes hyung, nothing wrong. Just a bit nervous,' he managed to pull off a fake smile. Taeyong patted his shoulder. 'It's okay to be nervous. If you have any trouble with something, just tell me okay?' Jungwoo nodded and smiled. 'Thanks. I'll do that,' he said. 

Jungwoo hid behind Johnny and Jaehyun and sat down on one of the chairs. Haechan sat down next to him and smiled. Jungwoo didn't smile back. The interview started. He listened, trying to follow the words. But after a couple of minutes, his thoughts drifted off to Yukhei. What was he doing in Korea now? What time was it? Did he miss Jungwoo too?

‘And you, Jungwoo, what do you think about it?’

He startled when Johnny asked him that question. Everyone stared at him. Jungwoo swallowed, trying to control his thoughts. 

Fuck, they’re looking at me. This is live. I look like a stupid dork on American television. The interviewers will hate me. The fans will hate me-

‘I’m sorry,’ Jungwoo shrieked, jumping from the chair and running backstage. He heard Johnny shout his name, but he didn’t respond. He just kept running. Tears streamed down his face when he locked himself in the bathroom. 

Oh my god, he needed to call someone. He needed help. 

His hands were shaking and he couldn’t see anything because of the tears in his eyes, but he called Yukhei. He didn’t even know how late it was in Korea, but he had to talk to him. 

It took a little time before Yukhei answered. ‘Hey Woo, it’s 3 AM here, what’s wrong?’ he asked with a raspy, sleepy voice. ‘Y-Yukhei h-help please, we are having an interview and I ran away because I didn’t hear the question and everyone hates me, help please!’ Jungwoo cried. 

‘Awh baby, take a deep breath first. Where are you now? Are you alone’ Yukhei asked with his caring voice. ‘Y-yes. I'm i-in a bathroom,’ Jungwoo sobbed after taking a deep breath. ‘Okay, that’s good. Can you tell me what happened?’ he heard Yukhei asked. Jungwoo said yes. 

‘I wasn’t paying attention because I was thinking about you and the other members. Johnny asked me something and I panicked,’ Jungwoo explained. ‘Have you told the other members already? About your social anxiety?’ Yukhei asked. ‘N-no, I don’t know how. They’re probably going to think I’m crazy,’ Jungwoo said, his bottom lip quivered while new tears rolled over his tears. 

‘Why would they think that? I didn’t think you’re crazy at all when you told me about it. I can also talk with them on the phone and tell them if you want to,’ Yukhei suggested. ‘Oh, if you want to do that, yes please.’ Jungwoo wiped his tears. ‘Okay. Are you feeling better already?’

Jungwoo smiled. ‘Yes, you make me happy,’ he said and Yukhei laughed. ‘I miss you,’ Yukhei said after a small silence. ‘I miss you too,’ Jungwoo answered, smiling through his tears. 

'Jungwoo? Are you here?'

'Oh, Taeyong hyung found me,' Jungwoo said. 'Don't hang up, then I can talk to him. It's okay. Nobody hates you and things like this happen,' Yukhei said. 'Thank you. I love you,' Jungwoo smiled again. Gosh, he really missed Yukhei.

He opened the bathroom door and saw a very concerned Taeyong. 'Jungwoo are you okay?' he asked. Jungwoo nodded a little. 'Yeah, I feel better. Yukhei wants to talk with you,' he said and gave Taeyong his phone. He waited until Yukhei was done telling his story. 

Taeyong smiled. 'Awh Jungwoo, why didn't you tell this before? This explains everything! I'm so sorry,' he said and pulled Jungwoo in a big hug. 'I'm sorry I was so scared you guys were going to hate me,' Jungwoo muttered in Taeyong's neck. He felt the tears well up in his eyes again. 'Why would we hate you? We love you Jungwoo and I want to create a safe space for every member,' Taeyong looked at Jungwoo, who nodded. 

'I'm sorry.'

'Stop saying sorry, you did nothing wrong.'

Jungwoo laughed softly. Taeyong smiled at him. 'I think it's better to go to the hotel together,' he said and grabbed Jungwoo's wrist.


End file.
